


Our Forgotten Family

by PunkassCrossroadsDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Gen, Genderfluid Character, In most of my au's unless it adds to the story everybody is alive, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkassCrossroadsDemon/pseuds/PunkassCrossroadsDemon
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a series of strange deaths, only to learn they're in way over their heads.





	1. I'm No Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this diverges very much from canon, mostly because my memory is awful and I forget what happened when. Also because I am an author and this is my au ;*  
> According to the events going on (Civil War) this should take place some time during Season 6. I did not write Sam as soulless, so lets assume that Castiel didn't leave it in the cage.   
> Also, they have the Men of Letters bunker, which doesn't happen canonically until season 8, so lets say that instead of Henry telling them of its existence, they found some old volumes of information at Bobby's (because although he isn't mentioned in this story, I love him and he didn't deserve to die).  
> If you didn't read the tags, just know that Balthazar and Anna aren't dead. Also, Castiel and Crowley never teamed up. I love them both, but I'm not a huge fan of that story arch.
> 
> So, yeah, I think that's about it.   
> Hope you all enjoy :)

In the middle of the night, the vintage muscle car pulled into the seedy motel’s parking lot. As the two brothers entered their room, a defeated atmosphere hovered about them. It was approaching day 5 of this particular job and they were even more confused than when they had started.

When they had arrived to the small town, they were under the impression that the strange deaths, accidents, and major news reports were just a group of vengeful spirits. But now, they had reason to believe that dark forces were behind them. They’ve prayed to every Angel they could think of that didn’t want them dead, which wasn’t a long list. With all the problems upstairs, they got little to no response. Castiel, as always, tried to check in whenever possible, and would send lower ranking angels if he couldn’t leave. Anna was the same, leading forces for the same cause. Balthazar and Gabriel were back into their respective hidings’, with absolutely no contact with the Winchesters.

After exhausting all their heavenly connections, they were brought to their last option.

 

“I’m not making the call.”

“Didn’t ask you to.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. Their demon “acquaintance” always made him feel like he needed a drink.

 

“‘ello boys.” the familiar accent greeted with its usual snark

 

Crowley looked around the room and let out a low whistle.

 

“Well, seeing as you two have decided to meet in this lovely establishment, I can only assume you brought me here for one of two things.”

 

Dean got himself another beer.

 

“Listen,” Sam starts “we need to know what's going on in this town, and it looks like some demonic crap. So, you gonna help us or not?”

“What's in it for me?”

“Well, we’ll let you out of that trap, for starters.”

“Maybe.” Dean added

 

Crowley agreed, already knowing the answer to the boys question.

 

“Ah yes, well, as much as I admire whats going on in Anytown, USA, this isn’t anything from Hell.”

 

Both brothers deflated.

 

“Oh, come now. Where’s your usual spunk to solve your scooby doo mysteries?”

“Man, we’ve tried everything. Read all the lore we have on random disasters like this. We’ve got nothing.”

“Have you tried looking outside your very _very_ limited library of all things wicked? No offense lads, but as impressive as your Men of Letters HQ is, its barely a dent in the bucket of all things supernatural.”

 

Sam joined Dean at the small table and put his head in his hands.

 

“Sounds like you know something we don’t.” Dean says while passing Sam a beer of his own

“Oh squirrel, I know a whole bunch of things that you don’t. But in regards to this, yes, I may know a thing or two about a thing or two.”

 

Sam and Dean just looked at him.

 

“Well?”

“What?”

“What do you know?”

“Well, word on the street is that there's a new ‘big bad’ that's made its way to earth. No idea what, but it's nothing good.”

“Where’d you hear this?”

“You know. Here, there. Us demons are big into gossip.”

 

The brothers shared a look. Dean got up and pulled out their demon knife.

 

“Hey, I’ve just helped you, you know.”

 

Dean just sighs and bends down to scrape the red paint keeping Crowley stuck there.

 

“We know.”

“Au revoir.”

 

Just like that he was gone.

 

“So, that was no help.”

“Well, at least we got some information.”

“Yeah, something bad is here. So helpful.”

“Look. Let's just start fresh in the morning. We've had a long day.”

“Hell yeah we did. I call shower first.”

“Sure.”

 

As Dean collected his things, Sam stepped outside to pray.

 

_Hey, I know you’re all busy, but we could really use your help. Something big is going on._

 

It's the same prayer he’s sent out since they realized they were going to need help. He focuses on sending them to just the angels he knows, but who knows who actually hears them. He steps back inside and decides to just go straight to sleep.

Dean comes out of the bathroom not too long after and he settles into his own mattress.

Sometime around 3 in the morning, the flutter of wings wakes Dean up, just enough to reach for his gun and turn towards the noise. But there's nothing there, and Deans still exhausted, so he heads back to sleep.

In the morning, they’re woken up by Castiel.

 

“Woah woah, where's the fire Cas?” Sam asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

“This was here when I arrived. I believe it’s very important to your hunt.”

 

In his hands was a piece of paper with an coordinates and a time.

 

“Where is this?” Dean asks, taking the paper from the angel's hands

“The middle of the forests. In an abandoned plantation. I checked it out.”

“And?”

“No one was there, but felt some sort of energy. Very strong energy.”

“You don’t know what it is?”

“No, but I believe that it’s way out of your league. No offense of course.”

“None taken.” Sam says “But we still need to check it out. I mean, whatever it is left this here for us.”

“It could be a trap.”

“How do we even know if the thing left it here. Maybe one of the others did.”

“Anna is still in very important combat, and as far as I know, Balthazar is still in hiding. Nobody really knows what Gabriel is up to these days, but it is possible that he knows something.”

“Look, how about he load up on every weapon we can think of and stake the place out.” Dean suggests

“I’ll have to advise against that.”

“Well, _general,_ what do you suppose we do?”

 

Castiel made a face and got up in Deans.

 

“You two have been bombarding me with prayers, begging for my assistance. Don’t like what I have to offer? Fine. Figure it out yourself next time.”

 

With that he was gone.

 

“Nice one Dean.”

“Not my fault the dudes stressed.”

“Look, lets just go. It looks to be about half a day's drive. As long as we get in there before sunset, we should be okay.”

“Alright.”

 

After stockpiling different weapons, including lots of holy oil and salt rounds, they took off, but not before Sam sent out a silent apology to Castiel.

 

~

 

After driving down a dirt road for what seems like hours, the boys come across the old plantation, complete with multiple buildings around the property. Some living quarters, some storage units. They headed inside the main building and looked around. It looked as if it hasn’t been lived in for half a century, but dust and cobwebs were disturbed here and there, so it was obvious that someone had been there recently.

 

“How about we scope out the bottom floor together, then split up once everything's clear?”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

After finding nothing downstairs, they came across a door that lead to a basement.

 

“I’m not going down there.”

“Dude.

“We have no idea what vengeful spirits could be here. Based on where we are, there's a lot to choose from.”

 

Sam just rolls his eyes and sticks out his fist. Dean does the same. After a best two out of three match of rock-paper-scissors, Dean heads to the basement, with Sam's laughter ringing through the empty house.

 

_Scissors, really?_

 

After reaching the bottom, he shined his flashlight around. No secret dungeon, no skeletons, no nothing really. But as he turned the light flashed in someone's eyes.

 

“WHO’S THERE?”

 

Suddenly the lights turned on and there was a girl there, just looking at him.

 

“I’m not going to harm you.”

“Damn straight you aren’t.”

 

Salt rounds fire, but to no avail. She just chuckles to herself and walks closer to him. He grabs his demon blade and stabs her abdomen. Nothing.

 

“I really liked this top you know.”

“Sorry about it.”

 

He reached for one of the holy oil molotovs' but before he could reach, she had him pinned to the wall.

 

“Woah there pretty boy, didn't you hear me? I’m not here for you.”

“Yeah, I know. You're here for business owners and parents in a small town in Iowa.”

“I’m here for scammers and abusers. How am I wrong?”

“You set a man on fire, in broad daylight at his kids soccer practice.”

“Trust me, if you knew what he did to his kid, you’d think I went to easy on him.”

 

That thought made Dean sick, especially considering he met with the family the day prior, but he had to stay focused.

 

“How about the CEO? Why him out of all the corrupt businessmen?”

“Most CEO’s don’t intentionally break dozens of safety laws so save a quick buck, and then spends thousands of dollars to keep families silent when their only breadwinner died because he’s a cheap son-ofa-bitch.”

 

Dean was finding it harder to believe this being was evil, but he still had to figure out how to get out of her clutches.

 

“Well, why does a demon care so much about scumbags?”

“Demon? Not quite, sweetheart.”

 

Both of them heard Sam running down the steps, and she was gone in an instant.

 

“Dean! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just-”

 

There was a noise from upstairs. The brothers sprinted up to find the girl and Castiel fighting. She had him pinned under her, his own angel blade to his throat.

 

“Cas, you know her.”

“Somewhat.”

 

The girl just smiled down at him.

 

“Cassy, you don’t remember me? Typical.”

 

She dropped the blade and stood up, reaching her hand out to help him up. He ignored it and got up by himself.

 

“You’re an angel.”

“I’m not just _an_ angel. You really don’t recognize me?”

“Should I?”

 

Rolling her eyes, he grabbed his tie and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. The brothers just stood there, awkwardly while Castiel was flooded with images from ancient times. When she let him go, he looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“Samael.”


	2. Who is She?

“You know her?”  
“I’ve heard things, but you’re not supposed to be-”  
“Real? Then what are we? Nightmares that the “true” archangels used to scare fledgelings?”  
“Basically, yes.”  
“It was Michael, wasn’t it?”  
“Um, would you two mind explaining what the hell is going on?” Dean interrupted

The brothers were surprised to see any strong emotion on Castiel's face. The fact that the emotion was pure fear made them nervous.

“I am Samael, the angel of Death. I’m one of few archangels.”  
“I thought there were only 4.” Sam responded, confused.  
“There were about 7 or 10 of us, but only 4 made the team. Father really did pick favorites.”  
“You were there at the beginning?”  
“Yeah. Thats kind of what being an archangel entails. Our father, that bastard, may be flawed now, but imagine how he did with the first creations he had to deal with. I mean you've met Lucy, have you not?”  
“Are you comparing yourself to Lucifer?”  
“Comparing? He took credit for most of my work. I assume you’ve heard about what happened in Eden, correct?”

The three nodded.

“You think the notorious G.O.D would have let Lucifer anywhere near humanity? I was the serpent.”

Castiel stepped away from Samael, seemingly alarmed by her mere presence.

“Ask your buddy Metatron how menacing I was in Egypt.”

Castiel muttered something in Enochian.

“Care to share with the class kiddo?” Samael asks, having heard him  
“You brought sin to humanity. You are the angel of iniquity, the seducer.”  
“Thats me," She responded proudly "but I wouldn’t go as far to say I brought them sin, I simply showed them that it was there, and they could choose what to do with it. Had they not had this “free will” our father was so proud of, perhaps they could have resisted.”  
“You’ve tempted some of Heaven's greatest generals.”  
“You sound so positive about that, but two moments ago you doubted my existence. Interesting.”

Sam was beginning to be unnerved by Samael's entire aura. She exuded an air that reminded him all too well of Lucifer. As if she heard his thoughts, she turned to him and offered him a gentle smile.

“As I told your brother earlier Sammuel, I’m not here to harm you two. Or you, for that matter, Castiel.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“Well, with all the ruckus going on at home, it was the perfect opportunity to do my job now that no one was watching over me.”  
“What is your job?”   
“Delivering justice where I see fit.”  
“For how long?”  
“Until I’m no longer required here.”

Castiel sighed.

“Sin has been here for many millennia Samael…”  
“Well then, looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me then.”

With that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
